Lucy's Harem
by Lucy-Lily
Summary: Lucy peut aller en couple avec n'importe qui, et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne dénote jamais... Alors voici mon recueil de One-Shot avec Lucy en personnage principal dans tous les chapitres (qui seront indépendants les uns des autres), mais celle-ci sera en couple avec... Un peu n'importe qui, selon mes envies du moment ! OS 1 : Lucy-Léon OS 2 : Lucy-Nastu
1. Un de perdu, un de retrouvé

_Bonjour ! Voici mon recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Pour le premier OS proposé, c'est un Lucy x Léon. _

_ATTENTION : IL Y A UN LEMON._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (sinon Gray serait à moi !). _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_1. __Un de perdu… Un de retrouvé_

Il était venu. Lui : Grey Fullbuster. Il lui avait susurré des mots doux, sans doute dans le seul but de la mettre dans son lit. Elle, elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Son cœur ne battait que pour lui. Elle : Lucy Heartfilia. Elle céda sous les caresses insistantes de son bourreau. Il l'embrassa, elle ne résista plus. Toutes ses barrières avaient cédé. Elle, qui se protégeait depuis le début de ses charmes, lui offrait tout d'elle. Il l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Il était entreprenant, il savait ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voulait. Il la souleva délicatement pour ensuite la poser sur le lit. Au-dessus d'elle, il la dominait. Ainsi, il se mit à la déshabiller, lui étant déjà en caleçon. Leurs embrassades s'intensifièrent, le souffle de la mage aux clés était saccadé. Elle le désirait depuis tellement longtemps, lui et seulement lui. Elle était heureuse. Il la désirait, et elle le sentait bien.

Le brun commença à descendre ses baisers dans son cou. Se faisant plus langoureux, il frôla de ses lèvres la clavicule de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un frisson. Il continua son exploration jusqu'à la limite imposée par le soutien-gorge de la belle blonde. Sauvagement, il le lui arracha, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser encore plus la jeune femme. Elle ne pensait plus, étant totalement en transe, face à ce que lui faisait subir Grey. Ce dernier entreprit ensuite de s'occuper de sa voluptueuse poitrine, arrachant des gémissements d'envie à la mage aux clés. Celle-ci plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, et s'y agrippa.

Le mage de glace ayant fini de s'occuper de la poitrine de sa belle, il descendit sur son ventre. Il enleva délicatement le string en dentelle de la blonde et commença à s'occuper de son intimité. Lucy était comblée de plaisir, se cambrant sous l'assaut des doigts expérimentés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il caressa avec insistance le sexe de sa partenaire, puis y fit entrer un doigt. Deux autres doigts suivirent l'exemple donné par le premier. La jeune femme, quant à elle, soupirait d'aise et d'envie. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche, et plus particulièrement la langue du beau brun entrer en elle. Elle gémit encore plus, ce qui fit monter la chaleur et l'excitation d'un cran.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le brun remonta embrasser sa belle. Pendant le langoureux baiser échangé, il sentit que quelque chose malaxait avidement son sexe. C'étaient les mains de la constellationniste. Le mage de glace poussa des gémissements de plus en plus rauques. La blonde, encouragée par les jouissances de Grey, mit ensuite le sexe de son partenaire en bouche, et le mordilla, le lécha, jusqu'à ce que son amant l'arrête. Celui-ci la recoucha sur le dos, se positionna entre ses cuisses, et la pénétra. Doucement d'abord, il entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient. Puis, une danse endiablée commença entre les deux amants, leur arrachant des cris de plaisir. Enfin, dans un dernier coup de reins sauvage, Grey et Lucy eurent l'orgasme tant attendu. Epuisés, ils se séparèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, non sans avoir échangé un baiser qui semblait chaste comparé à leur acte passé.

**xXx**

En repensant à ce moment d'intimité partagé avec Grey, Lucy ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé, le mage de glace avait préféré partir avec la mage d'eau, Jubia Lokser. Il avait tout avoué à Lucy : il l'aimait bien, mais sans plus, et ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait guère de signification pour lui. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il aimait Jubia énormément, et que comme elle l'aimait aussi, ils sortaient ensemble. Le brun avait rajouté que Lucy lui avait toujours plu physiquement, et qu'il avait même eu des vues sur elle. Mais c'était purement physique. En plus, il ne pensait pas que Jubia l'aimait sincèrement. Triste et malheureux de la voir partir dîner un soir avec Léon, il avait voulu voir s'il aimait la constellationniste. Au souvenir de les avoir vus souriant, s'embrassant, main dans la main, les pleurs de la constellationniste redoublèrent.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la guide, de peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter la vue de l'eau et la glace vivant en parfaite harmonie. Levy passait souvent la voir, deux fois par jour exactement. La blonde lui avait tout raconté. La mage des mots était très en colère après Grey pour avoir autant fait souffrir son amie. Non, pour Levy, Lucy ne méritait pas une telle cruauté. Alors, pour éviter que d'autres de la guilde ne l'importunent, Levy leur fit croire que la constellationniste avait une bonne grippe qui l'avait clouée au lit.

Lucy se promit de remercier Levy pour l'avoir autant soutenue. Elle se leva enfin du lit où elle avait passé sa semaine à se morfondre, et se regarda dans la glace. « Mon Dieu, que tu es affreuse ma pauvre Lucy, pensa-t-elle ». En effet, ayant pleuré toute la semaine, Lucy avait une mine horrible. C'est les yeux bouffis, le nez rouge, les lèvres gonflées et le cœur lourd, que notre héroïne se dirigea dans la salle de bain en vue de prendre une bonne douche… Froide. Pour se remettre les idées en place, il n'y a pas mieux. En sortant de la baignoire, Lucy se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle avait déjà meilleure mine. Là, elle pouvait agilement se faire passer pour une survivante de la grippe qui l'avait soit disant frappée. Elle respira un bon coup, se mit une claque mentale pour ne plus penser à ce qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Puis elle s'habilla rapidement, se chaussa, prit ses clés et sortit de son appartement.

Dehors, se trouvait Levy. La blonde lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait à la guilde pour prendre une mission aujourd'hui, car oui, le chagrin d'amour qu'elle vivait n'avait malheureusement pas effacé sa facture mensuelle à payer à la propriétaire. La mage aux cheveux bleus, voulant être auprès de son amie, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'accompagner à la guilde, afin de faciliter son retour parmi les fées.

- Lu-chan ! S'enthousiasma la petite fée.

- Levy-chan, sourit en retour la blonde, en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Levy. Tu as bien meilleure mine à ce que je vois !

- Oui, et c'est grâce à toi Levy, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- Bien-sûr que si tu sais comment me remercier voyons, affirma la bleue. En me faisant lire ton roman !

- Rassure-toi, tu seras la première, et peut-être même la seule à le lire.

Puis elles se mirent en route vers la guilde. Sans hésitation, Lucy entra dans la grande bâtisse. Tout le monde lui souhaita un bon retour après sa « maladie ». Elle s'installa avec son amie au bar, et commanda sa boisson habituelle. Soudain, elle se sentit entourée de deux bras puissants qui l'enlacèrent chaleureusement. Ce n'était autre que Natsu, son meilleur ami, qui était heureux de la voir. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Natsu n'a pas eu l'idée d'entrer par effraction chez Lucy. Eh bien, une certaine rousse, du nom d'Erza Scarlett a dû menacer le Dragon Slayer de feu pour que celui-ci reste bien sagement à la guilde. Ce qu'il a, bien entendu, fait, terrorisé par ce qu'Erza pourrait lui faire subir…

- Yo, Luce ! Dit-il dans un grand sourire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur glacé de la blonde.

- Natsu, je suis contente de te voir, sourit à son tour la blonde.

- Maintenant que tu es guérie, je vais enfin pouvoir revenir squatter chez toi hein ?!

- IDIOT ! Le frappa-t-elle en rigolant.

- LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Hurla Happy en s'enfonçant dans la poitrine de la concernée.

- Happy !

- Tu m'as manqué, pleura le petit chat bleu.

- Toi aussi, s'attendrit Lucy.

- Tiens, Lucy, tu es revenue, s'enthousiasma Erza.

- Oui.

- Tu as raté de bien étranges événements, fit remarquer Mirajane.

- Ah oui ? Demanda la constellationniste.

- Deux couples se sont formés, dit la démone des étoiles plein les yeux. Grey et Jubia, ceux-là on s'en doutait un peu.

- Ah, fit Lucy le cœur serré, refoulant ses larmes.

- Et Kana et Natsu, finit Erza la bouche pleine de son délicieux fraisier quotidien. Eux par contre, ça a été une énorme surprise.

Lucy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Kana et Natsu ?! Non mais sérieusement. Lucy s'esclaffa devant ses amies, qui la suivirent dans son fou rire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'eau et la glace, se tenant la main. Lucy détourna la tête, et repensa au but premier de sa venue à la guilde : prendre une mission. Elle se leva, alla devant le tableau et prit une mission au hasard. La blonde vit alors Grey se diriger vers elle. Elle se dépêcha donc de donner la mission à Mirajane, puis sortit de la guilde, prétextant avoir une urgence quelconque. Grey voulut la suivre, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard meurtrier de Levy, qui savait pourquoi son amie blonde était sortie en trombe, le mage de glace se ravisa.

Quant à la mage aux clés, elle rentra directement chez elle pour préparer sa valise. Déboussolée et malheureuse, la jeune femme ne pouvait guère se relever de sa chute dans les enfers, lorsqu'elle voyait les deux tourtereaux heureux. Elle lutta contre les larmes qui montaient en elle. Les voir ensemble, main dans la main, avait été un véritable supplice. A ce rythme, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Puis, comme si une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait passé le savon dont elle avait besoin pour se relever, Lucy se gifla mentalement. Elle se dit que la mission lui changerait les idées. Ainsi, elle regarda l'affiche de la mission : aider une vieille dame pendant deux semaines à faire ses tâches ménagères pour… DEUX CENT MILLE JEWELS ?! Pas trop dure et bien payée, le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Elle partit à la gare, et prit le premier train pour Chreatia.

Pendant ce temps, à la guilde, l'échange visuel entre Grey et Levy n'avait pas échappé à Titania et Mirajane. D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de les confronter pour comprendre et régler la situation. Ainsi, les quatre se retrouvèrent dans la cave de la guilde. Titania mit les choses au clair d'entrée, une aura noire l'entourant.

- Pourquoi ce regard noir entre vous ? Nous sommes intimement convaincues que cela a un rapport avec le départ précipité de Lucy. J'exige des explications, et la vérité. Cela va de soi, leur fit savoir Titania d'un ton sans appel.

- Eh bien, Lucy m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, commença Levy.

- Rien ne sortira de cette pièce, affirma la démone.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Levy.

Elle leur raconta tout : les événements avec Grey, les sentiments de la blonde pour le brun, la fausse grippe. Tout dans le moindre détail. Erza et Mira virent rouge. Elles se tournèrent vers Grey, qui ne pipait mot, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds qu'il trouvait pour le moins intéressants sur le moment.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE LUI FAIRE CA ?! Explosa la mage aux armures.

- Je… Je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, avoua Grey.

- ET MEME SI ELLE N'EN AVAIT PAS, CA NE SE FAIT PAS IMBECILE ! TU ES AVEUGLE, TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QU'ELLE A DES SENTIMENTS POUR TOI, MEME NATSU ETAIT AU COURANT ! IL L'A COMPRIS TOUT DE SUITE LUI ! Hurla Titania.

- Tu es un monstre, dit simplement Mirajane.

Grey s'en voulait. Il ne pensait pas que pour la blonde cette nuit avait compté. Lui, il n'avait pensé qu'à s'amuser et passer du bon temps en sa compagnie. « Mais quel idiot ! pensa-t-il ». Il leva la tête vers les deux femmes se tenant devant lui, et il prit peur. En effet, il y avait dans leurs yeux une lueur meurtrière. Ce fut Levy qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Lucy t'en veut énormément Grey. Alors le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de ne pas exhiber ta relation avec Jubia devant elle. Ne lui parle pas non plus, elle n'est pas prête, et tu n'es plus digne de lui parler. Maintenant, Erza, Mira, j'ai à faire. A plus tard.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte. Elle, qui d'habitude était si gentille, le comportement de Grey l'avait énervée au plus haut point, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment contrôlé les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche (c'est le comble pour une mage des mots !). Elle prit le chemin de l'appartement de Lucy, pour voir si son amie était toujours là, mais l'appartement était vide.

La mage aux clés avait en effet pris le train en direction de Chreatia, une ville au Nord du pays. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était assise dans le compartiment, et il lui restait encore six heures de trajet. Elle pensa alors au Chasseur de Dragon du feu, qui n'aurait sans doute pas survécu à un voyage aussi long, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle pensa également à celui qui avait brisé son cœur. Elle ne le haïssait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas, mais elle ne supportait plus sa présence. Elle se demanda alors s'il se rendait compte qu'il la faisait énormément souffrir. « Non, il n'en a rien à faire de moi, se raisonna Lucy, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne dois plus pleurer, pas pour lui, il ne le mérite pas ». Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, le mage de glace passait le pire moment de sa vie. En effet, en plus des douleurs infligées par les démones en furie, le mage de glace s'en voulait d'avoir fait autant de mal à son amie.

Mirajane et Erza étaient en train de venger leur amie. En quelque sorte… Elles lui passaient un savon au sens propre et au sens figuré aussi. Le brun avait beau s'excuser, les deux jeunes femmes ne l'écoutaient pas. Imaginez juste qu'on ait torturé volontairement et publiquement Elfman et Lisanna… Imaginez juste qu'un milliard de fraisiers venait d'être anéanti… Maintenant, imaginez la colère des deux fées. Cette colère, vous la transformez en pouvoir destructeur. Maintenant, vous envoyez ce pouvoir sur Grey. Et paf, ça fait des chocapics !

_Puis, les trois semaines passèrent…_

Lucy revint à la guilde complètement métamorphosée. Cette mission lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle entra donc dans la guilde un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Levy lui sauta au cou, et la blonde répondit à son étreinte. La bleue lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler seule à seule, et lui raconta l'altercation avec Erza, Mirajane et Grey. Cependant, elle rassura la constellationniste en lui disant que rien n'avait été ébruité, les coups et blessures multiples de Grey ayant été mis sur le compte d'un énième fraisier renversé.

Ensuite, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le bar, où Mirajane et Erza les attendaient.

- Alors Lucy, comment s'est passée ta mission ? Demanda la barmaid, un sourire sincère accroché au visage.

- Super bien, répondit Lucy toujours accompagnée d'un sourire radieux.

- Oh, toi, tu nous caches quelque chose, fit remarquer Lisanna qui venait d'arriver.

- Peut-être, répliqua la concernée avec un clin d'œil.

- Aller raconte ! S'impatienta Levy.

- Mmmh… Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure.

- Mais allez, t'es pas drôle ! Ripostèrent les quatre jeunes femmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas drôle ? Intervint une voix masculine hésitante.

C'était LUI. Grey Fullbuster. Levy le fusilla du regard. Son amie allait mieux et il fallait qu'il vienne casser l'ambiance. Erza s'apprêtait elle aussi à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait lorsque la constellationniste se retourna en souriant.

- Oh tiens, salut Grey, je ne t'avais même pas vu, dit-elle. Comment ça se passe avec Jubia ? Pour le mieux j'espère ?

- Euh…

Grey était décontenancé. Ne lui avait-il pas brisé le cœur ? Vu la réaction des amies de Lucy, il ne rêvait pas : elles aussi étaient restées interdites face aux propos de la blonde. Cette dernière reprit la parole.

- Oh tu sais Grey, ce n'est pas bien grave que tu m'ais laissée pour compte. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et d'ailleurs, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à Jubia et à toi.

- Euh, merci. Répondit le mage de glace, mal à l'aise, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer la constellationniste pendant sa mission. Je vais aller la rejoindre d'ailleurs.

- Ok, mais euh… Grey, tes vêtements !

- MEEEEEERDE ! S'alarma Grey en partant.

- Les filles, je vous dois quelques explications, affirma Lucy.

- Plutôt oui ! S'exclama Erza qui, tellement choquée de l'attitude de son amie, en avait arrêté la dégustation de son fraisier.

- Eh bien… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un pendant ma mission, commença Lucy. Il s'est avéré que deux guildes ont répondu à la demande de la vieille dame. Il y avait donc moi, et un autre mage.

- Son nom ? Demandèrent les sœurs Strauss à l'unisson.

- J'y viens, j'y viens, rit Lucy. Nous nous étions tous les deux tapés sept heures de train pour y aller, et la vieille dame a eu pitié de nous, alors elle a accepté notre aide à tous les deux. Nous avons donc dû partager une chambre tous les deux. Très galant, il m'a proposé de dormir dans le lit pendant qu'il dormirait dans le canapé. Mais j'ai refusé : il avait quand même droit à un lit confortable pour dormir non ?

- Mmmh, intéressant, fit Erza tout en mangeant son succulent fraisier. Et son nom ?

- Mon histoire n'est pas finie, reprit Lucy. Nous avons passé les trois semaines ensemble, dans la même maison, à faire les mêmes choses et à partager le… le même endroit pour dormir. Le premier soir, j'ai craqué. Il était sous la douche, alors je pensais être tranquille.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour éviter de ressasser les mauvais moments qu'elle avait passés avant la fameuse mission. Elle reprit :

- J'ai pleuré, pleuré et encore pleuré, si bien que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver derrière moi. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, et m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui ai tout raconté. Il a été choqué par mon histoire, vu qu'il connaît Grey, puis il m'a consolée.

Lucy fit une nouvelle pause, bouleversée par les images assorties à ses dires défilant devant ses yeux. Levy l'encouragea à continuer.

- Ça a dû être dur pour toi Lu-chan, mais je suis sûre que ça va mieux maintenant.

- Oui, tu as raison, reprit la concernée. Les jours suivants, nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher : premiers câlins, premiers bisous, premières caresses. Il a réussi à me faire oublier Grey, avoua la blonde. Nous avons fait le voyage du retour ensemble. Et à la fin, il m'a demandé si je voulais le revoir.

- Tu lui as dit oui bien sûr ?! S'exclama Mirajane, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui, cela va de soi, rit Lucy face à la réaction vive de son amie.

- Et son nom ? Demandèrent-elles toutes ensembles une nouvelle fois.

- Il s'appelle… Léon. Oui, c'est bien Léon Bastia, le second disciple d'Ul.

Les quatre jeunes femmes furent ébahies face à la révélation de leur amie, bien qu'elles soient contentes que leur amie ait oublié Grey.

- Mais, intervint Levy. Ne me dis pas que tu le prends pour un substitut de Grey ?!

- C'est vrai, intervint Erza. Il manipule la même magie et il a la même manie que Grey quant à son exhibitionnisme. En plus, ils ont été élevés ensemble.

- Non, je vous assure que non, affirma la concernée. J'ai complètement oublié Grey.

Cela soulagea les amies de la constellationniste. Cependant, ce qu'elles ignoraient cependant, c'est qu'un mage avait tout entendu. Grey, voulant à tout prix savoir ce qui avait rendu Lucy si heureuse, les avait épiées. Il faillit s'étrangler en apprenant que c'était Léon. « Alors elle va le revoir, pensa Grey. C'est qu'elle l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup alors ». Il était un peu jaloux de son « frère », mais après tout il avait eu sa chance, et l'avait laissée passer…

- Mais, quelque chose me turlupine… Intervint Lisanna.

- Quoi donc ? Interrogea Lucy.

- Léon n'était-il pas amoureux de Jubia ?

- Eh bien si. Comme moi je l'étais de Grey. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai tout raconté à Léon, et il sait que Jubia sort maintenant avec Grey. Donc il a eu lui aussi le cœur brisé, même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé, et on s'est motivé mutuellement pour passer à autre chose, sourit Lucy.

- « Motivé mutuellement » ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? Demanda Mira, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Mira ! Râla Lucy. Je crois que j'ai compris la leçon. Ce qui s'est passé avec Grey était une grosse erreur, et je ne veux pas recommencer…

- Tu as bien raison, approuva Erza.

Les filles continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Elles décidèrent de passer la nuit chez Lucy, sans l'avoir consultée au préalable, comme à leur habitude. La mage aux clés, naturellement, commença à rouspéter, mais lorsque la mage aux armures demanda si elle comptait les chasser de chez elle… Lucy se sentit légèrement obligée de toutes les héberger. Ainsi, une soirée pyjama débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur, loin des soucis et des pleurs précédant la mission de Lucy.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que l'ambiance au sein de la guilde Fairy Tail était à son paroxysme, quelqu'un entra. Tout le monde se calma aussitôt devant le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Léon. Bien entendu, le rapprochement de Lucy et Léon avait été ébruité par les sœurs Strauss et leur discrétion habituelle. Ainsi, tous les mages de Fairy Tail attendaient une quelconque démonstration d'amour entre les deux concernés. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Lucy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se leva, et alla à la rencontre de Léon. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, et lui chuchota à l'oreille de le retrouver dehors dans cinq minutes. Elle opina, et retourna s'asseoir. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle devait attendre, quand la réponse arriva d'elle-même : Léon s'était approché de Grey, comme s'il allait le serrer dans ses bras, alors qu'il lui colla un coup de poing magistral dans le nez en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un raté.

C'est ainsi qu'une énième bagarre générale commença. Bien oui, lorsque Natsu avait vu que Léon avait collé un poing dans la figure de son rival, l'adrénaline était montée, et il avait commencé à balancer tout ce qui lui passait par la main, même le baril de saké de sa tendre Kana. Qui bizarrement, n'était plus vraiment tendre après l'agissement du Chasseur de Dragon.

Léon profita de l'effervescence pour attraper Lucy par la main, et ainsi s'éclipser avec elle. Ils allèrent derrière la guilde, au bord de la falaise, et s'assirent. Le paysage était magnifique. Il y avait la mer qui s'étendait devant eux à perte de vue. Les vagues allaient se frapper contre les rochers, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. « C'est un endroit romantique, pensa Lucy. Mais à quoi tu penses idiote, à tous les coups il va te dire que les relations à distance ne marchent pas, ou qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne t'aimerait jamais, ou que… ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à dramatiser dans son esprit que Léon prit la parole.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi par rapport aux trois semaines que nous avons passées ensemble, commença-t-il.

« Oh non, généralement quand ça commence comme ça dans les romans d'amour, c'est qu'il va laisser sa partenaire derrière lui pour vivre une nouvelle vie… Il va bientôt y avoir un ''mais'', paniqua intérieurement Lucy ». En fait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui. Non pas parce qu'elle le prenait comme un remplaçant de Grey, mais parce qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Il lui avait appris, tout au long de ces deux semaines, à vivre autrement. Il comptait beaucoup pour elle, peut-être même beaucoup trop. Ses mains devinrent moites, la sueur commença à perler sur ses tempes et sur sa nuque, et elle commença à trembler légèrement. Léon remarqua ses tremblements, et pensant qu'elle avait froid, lui mit sa veste sur les épaules.

Mais Lucy paniquait tellement intérieurement, ne cessant de penser au fait qu'elle allait encore souffrir, qu'elle allait encore plonger dans le trou noir qu'est le chagrin d'amour, qu'elle n'arriva pas à le regarder, ni même à le remercier. Elle était complètement tétanisée, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cerveau allait exploser à force de chercher aussi vite une solution pour éviter une souffrance sans égal. Car elle le savait, après ce que Grey lui avait fait, il était miraculeux qu'elle s'en soit remise si vite. Là, si elle revivait un tel cauchemar, elle aurait énormément de mal à s'en sortir, si encore elle y parvenait.

Soudain, comme si son cerveau avait fini d'éplucher les encyclopédies, il finit par lui proposer deux solutions : fuir Léon et ne plus jamais essayer de le revoir, sans pouvoir savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire là maintenant tout de suite, ou rester et attendre qu'il daigne enfin lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, et ce à quoi il a réfléchi par rapport aux deux semaines passées ensemble, que Lucy qualifierait de paradis. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus longtemps.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Léon devant le manque de réaction de la blonde.

- Po-Pourquoi ce-cette qu-question ? Balbutia Lucy.

- Je viens de te dévoiler ce que j'avais sur le cœur et tu… Tu ne dis rien, s'attrista Léon.

« Zut, quelle quiche, j'ai tellement paniqué que je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il m'a dit… La poisse ! Pensa Lucy ».

- Je… Commença Lucy qui cherchait désespérément comment se sortir de cette situation délicate. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu m'as dit…

- Ah. Je ne pouvais pas être plus clair pourtant, répondit Léon.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais beaucoup réfléchi, dit Lucy.

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? Demanda le beau mage de glace.

« Grillée ! Bravo Lucy, je suis fière de toi, tu t'es fait griller en beauté. Tu mérites la médaille d'or, la coupe du monde même ! Extra, comme ça il sait que tu es une quiche, se réprimanda intérieurement Lucy ».

- Euh je…

- Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça… Dit Léon. Alors je t'ai ouvert mon cœur pour rien. Tu veux que je te répète ce que j'ai dit et que je mette une nouvelle fois de côté ma dignité et mon honneur ? Si ça peut te faire plaisir, railla Léon. Je t'ai dit que ces deux semaines passées avec toi avaient été les deux plus belles semaines de ma vie, j'avais appris à te connaître, enfin ça c'était ce que je pensais. Et je t'ai aussi dit que je t'aimais. Même si je n'ai pas eu tout de suite le coup de foudre en te voyant, même si je n'ai pas été par le passé très tendre avec toi, je suis tombé amoureux de ce que tu es. Enfin, de ce que tu m'as montré pendant les deux dernières semaines. Sur ce, je vais partir, car je ne suis pas du genre à aimer qu'on se moque de moi de cette façon. Je vais partir alors, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Et remarque, c'est certainement ce que tu désires. Au revoir.

Il se leva, repris son manteau des épaules de Lucy, et partit. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant partir sans pour autant être en mesure de se lever et de l'arrêter. Elle put apercevoir une goutte s'échapper de sa joue droite. Une larme. Lucy resta choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait sans doute de le perdre. De perdre celui qui lui avait redonné le sourire après la dure épreuve qu'elle avait endurée. Il allait retourner à Lamia Scale, et certainement se trouver une autre petite amie. Il a du charme, il est beau, il est gentil, doux, attentionné… « Mais purée Lucy ressaisit toi ! Ma parole, tu vas laisser ce mec parfait te filer entre les doigts ? Tout ça parce que tu es tétanisée ? Mais mince, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, il a pris soin de toi, et tu as passé de merveilleux moments avec lui, à lui rendre baisers, câlins et caresses… Et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ? Bouge-toi les fesses ma vieille ! ».

Lucy, grâce à sa conscience, se releva d'un bond, et se mit à courir, suivant la direction qu'avait prise le mage de glace. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour le retrouver. Elle courut, longtemps ou non, elle ne savait pas. Elle savait juste que pour lui elle pourrait aller au bout du monde. Ayant perdu sa trace depuis quelques minutes, elle se dirigea vers la gare. Elle fouilla les moindres recoins de la bâtisse, mais pas de Léon en vue.

Alors que la panique commençait à gagner la blonde, celle-ci reprit ses recherches, et se dirigea vers tous endroits clés de Magnolia : le parc, le lac, l'Eglise, la guilde, la mairie… Mais elle ne le trouva pas. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle le cherchait partout, qu'elle courait dans tous les sens, avec l'espoir de l'apercevoir au coin de la rue qu'elle arpentait. Exténuée et triste, elle rentra chez elle.

Arrivée dans son appartement, malgré l'heure tardive, elle ne mangea pas, préférant s'affaler sur son lit. Elle repensa aux derniers jours : elle avait attendu l'arrivée du mage de glace tellement impatiemment, pour finalement le faire fuir. Réalisant qu'elle venait à nouveau de perdre celui auquel elle s'était attachée, elle fondit en larmes. Epuisée après les torrents de larmes une nouvelle fois versés à cause d'un amour perdu, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, lorsque la constellationniste se réveilla, la journée était déjà bien commencée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée, et qu'elle avait replongé dans l'enfer qui l'avait hébergée le mois précédent. Elle tenta désespérément de se ressaisir, se dirigeant vers la douche. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Levy. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'aider, après tout la petite fée bleue avait bien fait fuir le Dragon noir avant de lui déclarer sa flamme. Elle prit un bain chaud, pour se détendre, puis se sécha, s'habilla, et essaya tant bien que mal de camoufler ses cernes. Une fois prête, elle fonça chez son amie.

- Tiens Bunny-girl, que fais-tu ici ? Grommela Gajeel en ouvrant la porte à la blonde.

- Je pourrai te poser la même question, répliqua Lucy. Il faut que je parle à Levy-chan.

- Crevette ! C'pour toi ! Cria le dragon d'acier.

- Lu-chan, s'enthousiasma la crevette en question.

- Levy, pourrait-on parler dans un endroit plus… tranquille ?

- Oui bien-sûr, suis-moi !

La bleue l'emmena dans sa chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière elles pour empêcher son bruyant petit ami d'entrer. La petite fée fit asseoir son amie blonde, et celle-ci lui expliqua tout dans le moindre détail : de la venue du mage aux cheveux blancs, à sa déclaration que Lucy n'avait pas entendu, tellement préoccupée par ses pensées, en passant par ses vaines recherches pour retrouver ledit mage.

- Ma pauvre Lu-chan, s'attrista Levy. J'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider.

- Laquelle ? Demanda la constellationniste, pleine d'espoir.

- On va demander à Gajeel, il a un odorat affuté, il le retrouvera facilement s'il est encore en ville !

- Mais jamais il n'acceptera, remarqua la blonde.

- Elle a raison, jamais je n'accepterai ! Vociféra le dragon.

- Gajeel, s'indigna Levy en lui ouvrant la porte. Alors d'une tu n'avais pas à écouter aux portes, et de deux tu vas nous aider, tu n'as pas le choix, sinon peut-être que Jet et Droy seront heureux de m'accompagner ce soir à…

- C'est d'accord je le ferai, râla Gajeel face au chantage de sa petite amie.

Face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Quelqu'un arrivait enfin à mener Gajeel par le bout du nez, et c'était vraiment risible. Son amie s'y prenait à merveille.

- Allons-y, dit Levy avec entrain.

Les trois mages partirent donc à la recherche de Léon. Lucy était inquiète. Elle se rendit compte que retrouver Léon n'allait pas être la tâche la plus difficile qu'elle devrait accomplir… Elle devrait s'excuser, et tout faire pour qu'il ne la rejette pas à son tour. Elle fut prise de légers tremblements dus au stress qu'elle ressentait. Levy, sentant son amie fébrile, la prit par le bras en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant lui enjoignant d'être courageuse. La blonde remercia son amie du regard, pensant que sans elle, elle serait vraiment perdue. Les deux amies suivirent le dragon d'acier qui continuait à chercher en grommelant qu'il n'était pas un chien. La petite fée, en ayant assez que son petit ami bougonne, le somma de faire son travail vite fait, bien fait, et qu'ainsi il pourrait rentrer plus vite.

Cette hypothèse dut convaincre Gajeel, car celui-ci dénicha le mage de Lamia Scale dix minutes plus tard. « Il ne devait pas y mettre de la bonne volonté, soupira intérieurement Levy ». Le mage aux cheveux blancs se trouvait à l'entrée d'un hôtel, en train de payer la note de sa nuit passée. Il prit ensuite ses valises, et s'en alla en direction de la gare.

Lucy restait figée à côté de ses amis, ne sachant que faire.

- Mais va le rejoindre Bunny-girl, je l'ai pas cherché pour rien, dit Gajeel.

- Gajeel a raison, fit remarquer Levy. Si tu ne le rejoins pas tout de suite, après ce sera trop tard.

- Je… Je sais…

Lucy finit par se raisonner, et partit en courant à la suite de Léon. Elle arriva à le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne l'entrée de la gare, et le força à lui faire face. Après la course folle qu'elle avait menée la veille, la blonde était assez épuisée, mais elle ne se démonta pas devant Léon, qui la fixait d'un œil méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je veux m'expliquer, répondit Lucy dans un souffle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, ton choix est fait, je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant j'ai un train à prendre pour rentrer à ma guilde, alors tu m'excuseras.

Le mage de glace commençait à partir (encore une fois sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer), mais cette fois-ci, Lucy fut plus rapide.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre hier, mais en fait tu ne devais pas désirer de réponse de ma part, murmura la jeune blonde.

Elle se retourna, lui attrapa le bras, et le força une nouvelle fois à lui faire face. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Tu ne voulais pas de réponse de ma part parce que tu avais peur que je te rejette. Au lieu de ça, c'est toi qui m'as rejetée. Pendant que tu me disais ce que tu avais sur le cœur, j'étais en train de m'imaginer le pire dans ma tête. J'avais réellement peur d'un rejet de ta part, et venant de vivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Grey, j'étais vraiment terrorisée. Alors je n'ai pas entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit, et je m'en excuse. J'étais perdue lorsque j'ai refait surface, et j'ai vécu ce rejet dont j'avais une peur bleue. Le dicton dit vrai : la peur n'évite pas le danger. Puis tu es parti, me laissant seule. Je t'ai couru après, je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai cherché dans tous les recoins de la ville. Et rien, personne qui de près ou de loin te ressemblait. J'ai passé une nouvelle nuit à pleurer, j'ai rejoint l'enfer que j'avais quitté grâce à toi. Alors que moi, je partageais, et partage encore les sentiments que tu m'as dévoilés hier. Alors pars si le cœur t'en dit. Je ne te retiendrai pas, si ton bonheur est loin de moi, je le respecte, finit Lucy, une larme perlant au coin de son œil gauche.

Léon n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait fait du mal. En regardant bien, il décela des cernes sous les yeux de sa belle.

- Tu… Tu m'as cherché ? Et tu ressens la même chose que moi ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Ne s'y attendant pas, la mage aux clés resta figée contre le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés. « Alors j'ai visé juste… Merci conscience ! pensa la constellationniste ». Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle répondit à son étreinte.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le mage à l'oreille de la blonde. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, ce n'était pas mon but, je cherchais seulement à me…

- Protéger, finit la jeune femme à sa place. J'aurai fait pareil à ta place je pense, même si j'aurai été moins brutale.

Leur étreinte se fit plus tendre, jusqu'au moment où le mage de glace desserra ses bras pour pouvoir coller son front contre celui de la mage aux clés.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour me faire pardonner, promit-il.

- Tout ?

- Oui, je suis capable de tout.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me promettre ça, rit Lucy.

- Je sais que tu ne me tortureras pas autant que tu tortures Natsu lorsqu'il squatte chez toi, rit-il à son tour.

- Méfie-toi…

- Je t'aime Lucy, avoua Léon en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi Léon.

Comme pour sceller leur déclaration, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Tu comptais rentrer à Lamia Scale non ? Demanda Lucy.

- J'ai quelques jours devant moi pour y penser, lui répondit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Ainsi, ils rejoignirent tous les deux l'appartement de Lucy où ils installèrent les affaires de Léon. Bien entendu, ils se rendirent ensuite à la guilde, pour annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Quel ne fut pas le bonheur de la guilde de découvrir encore un nouveau couple ! Mira avait des étoiles plein les yeux et était impatiente de devenir tata, Elfman disait que Lucy était un homme (donc Léon est gay d'après Elfman), Natsu était content pour sa meilleure amie, Jubia était rassurée de ne plus avoir de rivale amoureuse, Erza était fière de sa petite blonde, Wendy les avait félicités, Kana buvait à la santé du nouveau couple (certainement pour justifier un nouveau tonneau de saké), Happy roulait les R en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre « c'est beau l'amour ! », Levy avait pris son amie dans ses bras en la félicitant et en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, Gajeel les avait félicité entre deux bouts de ferrailles…

Cela avait donné à Fairy Tail une nouvelle occasion de faire la fête, tout le monde étant heureux de cette nouvelle. Même Grey avait fini par s'en réjouir, bien qu'un peu réticent à l'idée que son ami d'enfance sorte avec l'une de ses conquêtes. D'ailleurs, le brun était allé féliciter le blanc en s'isolant un peu, afin de lui parler seul à seul.

- Félicitations Léon, mais prends soin d'elle, prévint Grey.

- Sinon quoi ? De toute façon, je ne pourrai que le faire mieux que toi. Je ne vais pas coucher avec elle pour l'abandonner le lendemain, je ne suis pas comme ça moi, lâcha Léon.

Grey en resta abasourdi, bien que son ami n'ait pas tort. Léon avait été sec avec Grey, car il savait que Lucy avait énormément souffert, et que ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille lui avait rappelé les souffrances occasionnées par l'abandon de son « frère ». Il s'en voulait toujours d'ailleurs, et était prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner. Il avait appris à aimer cette belle blonde pour ce qu'elle était. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal, et encore moins quand celui qui lui faisait du mal était lui-même.

Le blanc se dirigea vers sa belle, et la prit par la taille. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, et lui murmura un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Celle-ci sourit de bonheur. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, et qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui.

- Lucy, dit soudainement Léon.

- Oui ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, suis-moi s'il te plait.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la guilde, pour être dans l'intimité. Lucy appréhendait les dires de Léon. C'est inquiète qu'elle écouta ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, ou plutôt qu'elle vit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui montrer. En effet, à peine arrivés à l'endroit choisi par le mage de glace, ce dernier se déshabilla. Non, pas entièrement, seulement le torse. La blonde ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir.

- Léon ? Que fais-tu sans tes vêtements ? Demanda la belle, assez gênée que son compagnon se déshabille ainsi.

- Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir princesse ?

- Euh… Se mit-elle à réfléchir.

- J'ai quitté Lamia Scale, avoua Léon, coupant nette la réflexion de la jeune femme.

- HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Lucy, complètement ébahie face à la révélation du mage.

- J'ai quitté Lamia Scale parce que… Parce que je veux rejoindre une autre guilde.

- Ah oui ? Demanda la jeune femme. Tu es bizarre comme garçon. Ta guilde était ta famille non ?

- Je compte former une famille avec une personne en particulier, rétorqua le beau mage avec un clin d'œil.

- Qu-Que… QUOI ! S'exclama Lucy rouge de gêne.

- Et c'est pour cela que je vais rejoindre la guilde de celle que j'aime. Je vais à Fairy Tail Mademoiselle Heartfilia.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit Lucy. Mais ta guilde, elle ne va pas te manquer ? Et tes amis de Lamia Scale ? Tu y as pensé au moins ? Jura, Sherry, et les autres ? Je ne veux pas que tu les quittes pour moi Léon.

- Ce sont mes amis tu as raison, et je passerai les voir de temps en temps. Mais le plus important, c'est que je sois avec toi non ?

- Euh, oui, répondit Lucy, en détournant le regard pour ne pas montrer à son amant que son sang colorait joliment ses joues.

- Je t'aime Lucy, dit Léon avant de l'enlacer.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort. Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

- Oui, sourit Léon. Et puis, comme ça je pourrai me battre plus souvent avec le caleçon sur pattes. Il faut avouer que Natsu lui trouve de très beaux surnoms, rit le mage.

- Euh… Pour le caleçon sur pattes, je crois que tu peux parler hein, fit Lucy, blasée.

- Oh merde, mes vêtements ! Réalisa Léon, se rhabillant dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Allez viens, nous allons annoncer la nouvelle à la guilde : un nouveau membre, ça rajoute trois jours de plus de fête, rit-elle de bon cœur.

_C'est ainsi que Fairy Tail compta un nouveau membre à ses effectifs, et pas un membre des plus faibles. Qui plus est, il y eut beaucoup de concours d'exhibition (on se demande bien qui étaient les protagonistes), et de nouvelles bagarres…_

* * *

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? A bientôt pour le prochain, qui sera du Natsu x Lucy._


	2. Destin, je te changerai !

_Bonjour !  
Tout d'abord, j'aimera faire vous dire que , si mes idées ne vous plaisent pas, il n'est pas nécessaire de me mettre une review comme l'ont fait certaines, en me disant qu'elles trouvaient mes idées affligeantes. J'estime que le travail d'un auteur, quel qu'il soit, doit être respecté. Personnellement, quand j'ai une remarque à faire, je la structure, en disant quels points sont à améliorer, mais je ne descends pas l'auteur sur ses idées. Et je sais que j'y passe vraiment du temps sur mes fictions, pour pouvoir publier un travail propre et bien écrit. _

_Sinon, c'est un NaLu (et oui, il en fallait bien un !), que j'ai adoré écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Destin, je te changerai._

Ils pensaient redevenir les meilleurs du Royaume de Fiore. Le Tournoi devait se finir sur la victoire écrasante de Fairy Tail. Les fées avaient prouvé leur suprématie en écrasant les tigres. Les fées étaient comblées, mais ce fut de courte durée.

Sabertooth avait eu la défaite difficile. Le maître des tigres aux dents de sabre avait révélé au grand jour son véritable visage. Il avait depuis le début prévu d'aider la force royale. Son plan ? Exclure Yukino de la guilde. Ainsi, celle-ci avait pu rejoindre les rangs de la garde royale associés au plan « Eclipse ». Ce plan consistait à faire revenir Zeref. Comment ? En capturant une fée. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il leur avait fallu Lucy Heartfilia, fille de Layla Heartfilia, constellationniste. Yukino, également constellationniste, avait tout fait pour amadouer la fée, afin d'obtenir sa confiance. Une fois chose faite, elle avait donné gracieusement ses clés à Arcadios, le chef du plan « Eclipse ».

Le plan « Eclipse » avait été une véritable réussite. Une réussite complète. Zeref était de retour. Lucy avait été enlevée par la force royale, suspendue par des liens. On lui avait pris ses clés, afin de les insérer dans la porte magique qui réveillerait Zeref à nouveau. Sa magie avait été volée, puisée par la porte. Mais Lucy n'était pas morte. Elle avait souffert, physiquement, moralement. Elle avait vu défiler sa vie. Elle avait repensé à son père, mort pendant sa période de stase sur l'île Tenrou, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait repensé à sa mère. Cet être si cher qui lui manquait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cet être qu'on lui avait arraché trop tôt. Elle avait repensé à sa rencontre avec Natsu, le moment le plus merveilleux de sa vie, le moment qui marqua à jamais son existence, puisqu'elle intégra Fairy Tail. Natsu… Elle repensa à lui, et aux sentiments qu'elle gardait enfouis à son égard. Elle repensa à ses amis : Grey, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Happy, Wendy, et tous les autres mages de Fairy Tail. Tous défilèrent tour à tour devant ses yeux, pour ne revenir qu'à lui. Natsu.

La constellationniste n'espérait plus. Pour elle, la mort venait la chercher. Elle sentait ses liens se resserrer sur elle, comme pour l'étouffer. Elle souffrait, et voulait que cela s'arrête. Cela s'arrêta, mais seulement quelques instants. Ces quelques instants de répit, elle les obtint grâce à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Natsu. Il venait encore une fois à son secours. Il lui criait de tenir bon, jusqu'à ce qu'il la délivre. Elle l'entendit hurler ses attaques, elle l'entendit massacrer ses bourreaux. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, la blonde se retrouva dans les bras de son aimé. Et il la serrait de toutes ses forces, en lui disant qu'il avait eu peur pour elle. Elle sourit, malgré toutes ses blessures. Il lui enleva le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux. Puis, comme pour la rassurer, il lui fit son plus beau sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle aimait depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Ce sourire l'avait en quelque sorte délivrée de ses souffrances. Ce sourire qu'il lui offrait à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient côte à côte. A chaque fois qu'il la sauvait. A cet instant, elle savait qu'elle lui était encore redevable pour au moins les cent prochaines années.

Mais le destin ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle. Tous les mages des guildes participantes avaient dû s'allier afin de faire face à l'ennemi. Un ennemi surpuissant. La force royale avait fait s'évader de la grande prison de Fiore les pires mages, qui s'étaient ralliés à leur cause. L'alliance Baram était arrivée ensuite sur les lieux, réunissant les mages de la guilde la plus puissante : Tartaros. Mais une autre surprise les attendait : parmi les fugitifs de la grande prison magique, se trouvait Raventail, la guilde du père de Luxus. C'est avec des sourires menaçants que ceux-ci regardèrent les fées.

Natsu s'empressa de ramener sa camarade blonde à Wendy, afin que cette dernière lui prodigue les premiers soins. Le Dragon Slayer savait qu'ils auraient besoin de toute leur puissance magique pour le combat. Par ailleurs, lui était gonflé à bloc. Il avait écouté le rapport de Gajeel sur le cimetière de Dragons qu'il avait trouvé. Et d'après ce que les ravisseurs de Lucy avaient dit, la magie des Dragons leur aurait servi en partie à faire revenir Zeref. C'était un plan qui s'échelonnait sur une vingtaine d'années. Et le combat qui allait faire rage faisait partie du plan. C'était la dernière phase du plan.

Lucy regarda attentivement Natsu. Elle put lire sur son visage toute la tristesse et la haine concernant la probable mort de son père, Igneel. Il était anéanti. Lui qui avait tant espéré le revoir un jour, il venait de découvrir qu'il ne reverrait jamais le Dragon qui avait été sa seule famille. A ce moment-là, Lucy comprit qu'il n'était pas un surhomme comme elle le pensait. Elle croyait qu'il était fort, bien trop fort. Que rien ne le touchait. Qu'il pouvait faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Alors qu'en réalité, elle avait en face d'elle un petit garçon orphelin, dont les espoirs de revoir sa famille avaient été ruinés par des fanatiques du légendaire mage noir. La blonde voulut le rassurer, le consoler, alors elle posa sa main sur son épaule, pour qu'il la regarde. Cependant, ce qu'elle vit dans son regard l'acheva. Il n'était pas triste, c'était pire que ça. Tout comme la haine était pâle par rapport à ce qu'elle voyait dans les prunelles onyx de Natsu. Il souffrait. Son cœur était en lambeaux. On lui avait enlevé son père du jour au lendemain, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et on l'avait tué. Le mage de feu ne savait plus où il en était, il était perdu. On venait presque de lui enlever toute sa raison de vivre. Une bonne partie du moins. Mais il restait ses amis, sa guilde.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lucy se poser sur son épaule, Natsu lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Tu as intérêt à être en forme Luce, on va avoir une guerre à gagner, affirma Natsu sur un ton combattif, non sans une pointe de haine.

- Natsu… Ne put que répondre Lucy, encore déstabilisée à cause du désarroi qu'elle venait de voir dans les yeux de son ami.

- Wendy, soignes-la s'il te plaît, je vais rejoindre les autres.

- Oui Natsu-san, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la petite mage du Ciel.

Et sur les paroles de Wendy, Natsu s'enfonça dans la foule. Ce fut la dernière fois que Lucy le vit sourire. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit tous ses amis au complet se battre côte-à-côte. En effet, les événements qui suivirent furent des plus douloureux, des plus sanglants, des plus malheureux.

Le combat s'engagea. Chaque mage de chaque guilde alliée s'était joint à la bataille. Natsu, Grey, Erza et les mages de Fairy Tail se battaient comme les autres. Natsu combattait avec hargne et détermination. La probable mort de son père l'avait meurtri, il se devait de le venger. Des attaques fusaient de tous les côtés, les tribunes de l'arène, préalablement évacuées, étaient détruites sous les divers assauts.

Trois heures. Ce fut le temps que la bataille dura. Lucy se trouvait avec Ultear et Meldy pendant le combat, mais elle n'était pas bien loin de Natsu. Ainsi, elle vit le coup fatal que lui porta un mage ennemi. Le Dragon se battait contre tellement d'ennemis à la fois qu'il ne vit pas l'attaque de l'un d'eux. Celle-ci le transperça juste en dessous du cœur, organe vital. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut s'effondrer, Lucy hurla. Elle se précipita à ses côtés. Tout comme Grey, Erza, Mirajane, Gérard, Ultear et Meldy. Tous firent fuir les derniers assaillants voulant achever la Salamandre.

Les fées transportèrent Natsu dans un coin éloigné et protégé des attaques incessantes. Lucy était aux côtés du blessé, la tête de ce dernier reposant sur les genoux de la constellationniste. Celle-ci sentait des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Quant au blessé, il essayait désespérément d'articuler quelques mots. Mais il se faisait de plus en plus faible. Erza hurla le nom de Wendy. Tous recherchèrent la petite mage, mais en vain. Mirajane aperçut son corps au loin, entouré d'une Charuru en pleurs. Happy venait d'ailleurs de rejoindre Natsu, et pleurait à son tour. C'est ainsi que Grey, Mirajane et Erza se mirent à faire le compte des morts, une fois que Levy et Luxus les aient eus rejoints.

Wendy. Lisanna. Gajeel. Nab. Jet. Droy. Makarov. Pollyusicka. Kana. Fried. Bixlow. Evergreen. Juvia. Elfman. Max. Macao. Wakaba. Roméo. Panther Lily. Et la liste était encore longue, sans compter les mages des autres guildes. Un véritable carnage.

Les survivants avaient les larmes aux yeux. Natsu était parti pour faire partie de cette liste noire. Ce dernier agonisait, il souffrait. Pas tant parce qu'il avait été blessé, mais parce qu'il était incapable de continuer à se battre, à protéger ses amis, sa guilde. Il était tout simplement incapable de venger son père. Des larmes se bousculèrent pour couler sur les joues devenues pâles du jeune homme. Voyant cela, Lucy le supplia d'arrêter de pleurer, et de garder ses forces pour survivre. Elle lui murmura qu'il fallait qu'il se batte de tout son être pour rester parmi les vivants, avec elle et tous les autres.

Mais la réponse du jeune homme acheva la constellationniste. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus de magie, que sans Wendy et Pollyusicka, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il lui conta tous ses regrets. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir battu Grey, de ne pas avoir dit à Erza qu'elle avait été la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Aussi, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu tous les protéger, de ne pas avoir pu venger la mort de son père, de ne pas avoir évité cette attaque ridicule. Mais surtout, et c'est ce qui anéantit la constellationniste, il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait avant ce jour.

Après les dires de Natsu, celui-ci murmura un inaudible « Je t'aime » à l'oreille de Lucy, et rendit son dernier souffle. La blonde hurla. Elle hurla son désespoir, sa tristesse, son chagrin, et la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait aussi. La jeune femme avait aussi des regrets, parmi lesquels figuraient également celui de ne pas s'être déclarée à Natsu. Parce que depuis le plan de Mirajane, où ils s'étaient rejoints sous le grand arbre, Lucy avait réalisé ses sentiments pour le défunt mage de feu.

Sa mort était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle déposa avec délicatesse la tête de Natsu par terre. Ce geste fit comprendre à tous ses amis présents que leur ami venait de rendre l'âme. Tous pleuraient la mort de Natsu. Les jambes d'Erza s'étaient dérobées sous elle tellement la mage était triste. Elle, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses faiblesses, se laissait aller, tandis que deux bras l'avaient enlacées. Ceux de Gérard. Qui n'était pas triste au point où l'était Erza, mais qui l'était quand même. Des larmes roulaient également sur ses joues. Grey, malgré sa constante rivalité avec la tête-à-flammes, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer son meilleur ami. Pour lui, ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit mort. Lui qui était si téméraire, si courageux, qui passait son temps à se battre, à vouloir prouver sa valeur, et qui voulait plus que tout revoir son père. Mirajane et les autres pleuraient eux aussi. Ils pleuraient Natsu, mais ils pleuraient aussi tous leurs camarades tombés au combat. C'était une catastrophe.

Lucy s'était levée. Elle cachait ses yeux remplis de larmes derrière quelques mèches de cheveux. Ce fut Grey qui vit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et qui l'arrêta. La blonde voulait retourner se battre, alors qu'elle était quasiment vidée de toute sa magie. Elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours, parce que la vie sans Natsu ne rimait plus à rien. SA vie sans Natsu ne rimait plus à rien. C'était lui qui l'avait intégrée à Fairy Tail, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée de son père lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de la récupérer. C'était lui qui avait fait de sa vie un rêve, un paradis. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, sa vie n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais Grey l'empêcha de commettre l'irréparable. Il la prit dans ses bras, et pleura sur son épaule. Car la blonde n'était pas la seule à être triste. Au passage, il lui murmura que Natsu n'aurait pas voulu ça, et qu'elle pouvait pleurer sur son épaule.

Ces moments d'émotion durèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ait une idée.

- Je… Renifla Ultear. Je sais comment on pourrait éviter que cela se reproduise.

- Qu-Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Mon pouvoir d'arche du temps, continua la brune. Je l'ai débloqué à un stade élevé. Je peux envoyer quelqu'un dans le passé, pour que celui-ci modifie ces événements.

- Ce serait possible ? Demanda Erza, l'espoir renaissant dans ses grands yeux marrons.

- Vraiment ? Rajouta Mira, qui espérait plus que tout retrouver son frère et sa sœur, ainsi que les autres membres de la guilde.

- Oui, mais c'est risqué.

- Quels sont les risques ? Demanda Grey.

- Premièrement, la personne qui sera envoyée dans le passé aura une chance sur dix de mourir.

Un frisson parcourut les mages. Mais ce fut Levy qui réagit en premier.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Levy a raison, ajouta Gérard. Nous avons trop perdu.

- Oui c'est vrai, confirma Ultear. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Deuxièmement, la personne envoyée dans le passé aura un laps de temps très court pour agir. Et Troisièmement, seule une magie noire peut permettre à mon pouvoir de fonctionner, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

- Alors servons-nous de la magie récoltée par mes ravisseurs pour le faire fonctionner, dit Lucy d'une voix morne. Je serai la personne qui sera envoyée dans le passé.

- Mais Lucy… Commença Erza.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Hurla-t-elle. Nous avons tous perdu gros à cause de moi. Si j'avais fait un peu plus attention à ce que je faisais, jamais je ne me serai faite kidnappée. Jamais ils n'auraient utilisé mes clés, et jamais Natsu ne serait mort, finit-elle étranglée par un sanglot.

- Lu-chan, dit Levy les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous devons mettre un plan au point, ajouta Meldy. Lucy-san, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de réussir. Si nous utilisons cette magie dont tu nous parles, nous serons repérés. Nous devons faire vite, et plusieurs d'entre nous devrons retenir nos ennemis.

- Aye, dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'endroit où Lucy avait été retenue prisonnière. Arrivés sur place, ils mirent leur plan à exécution, qui consistait à retenir les futurs perturbateurs pour Luxus, Grey, Erza, Mirajane et Gérard. Meldy, Levy et Ultear aidèrent Lucy à se préparer pour faire un saut dans le passé.

- Nous ne serons plus de ce monde si jamais tu échoues, prévint Ultear d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

- Nous misons tout sur toi, dit Meldy avec un sourire rassurant. Tu vas y arriver.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, assura Lucy.

La blonde était encore sous le choc de la mort de Natsu. Mais elle savait que si elle réussissait, il ne mourrait pas dans ses bras. Et tout ce massacre n'aurait pas lieu. Ses pensées la motivèrent davantage.

- Nous allons t'installer ici, informa Ultear après avoir installé le flux de magie récupéré au préalable par les ennemis. Puis, j'utiliserai mon pouvoir pour créer une sorte de vortex. Tu auras exactement dix secondes pour sauter dedans. Tu devras être rapide.

- D'accord Ultear.

Tandis que les quatre jeunes femmes s'afféraient à finir les préparatifs, des hurlements de combat retentirent. Cela venait de tous les côtés. Les cinq mages devant s'occuper de la sécurité de la mission étaient prêts à tout pour réussir à protéger Lucy. Ainsi, ils engagèrent le combat avec les ennemis, empêchant quiconque de passer. Erza avait équipé sa plus forte armure. Mirajane utilisait son plus puissant Satan Soul. Luxus s'était transformé en Dragon de la foudre. Grey était prêt à utiliser la magie interdite de son maître Ul. Et Gérard utilisait ses sorts célestes. A eux cinq, ils arrivaient à contenir les envahisseurs. Jusqu'au moment où Erza se fit attaquer par Minerva, fille du maître de Sabertooth. Le combat fut sans pitié, mais Erza, déjà blessée auparavant, se fit battre. Minerva pouvait désormais avancer comme elle le voulait vers Ultear, Meldy et Lucy. Mais c'était sans compter sur Meldy, qui s'imposa en adversaire de Minerva, pour faire gagner du temps à Ultear.

Tous, les uns après les autres, finirent par tomber au combat. Gérard, Grey, Mirajane, Luxus. Même Meldy. Ils étaient morts. Et alors que les ennemis approchaient, Ultear réussit à ouvrir un vortex.

- Pars Lucy, et ne te retourne pas. Nous t'aimons tous, et nous t'aimerons toujours, dit Ultear, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ultear, dit Lucy en larmes.

Lucy n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle venait de voir toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire à leur mort. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas eux. Pas SA famille.

- LUCYYYYYY ! Hurla Ultear. Vas-y, ou sinon nous aurons fait cela pour rien !

Alors, Lucy réagit. Elle se mit à courir vers le vortex, et sauta dedans, non sans avoir hurlé un merci à Ultear. Et il était temps. Juste après que Lucy ait passé le vortex, celui-ci se ferma, laissant Ultear seule face à tous ses adversaires. Elle se mit devant eux, et attendit patiemment son heure. Levy, elle, s'était repliée, cachée, pour être en mesure de vérifier que Lucy aurait réussi. Sinon, ses défunts amis et elle avaient décidé qu'elle devrait se débrouiller pour accomplir la tâche de Lucy. Pour s'occuper en attendant, elle écrivit une lettre à Lucy, dans laquelle elle décrivit les dernières scènes : les morts dans la guilde, ce qu'il s'était passé… Levy pleura en entendant les cris de douleurs d'Ultear, qui venait elle aussi de rendre son dernier souffle.

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla, elle était dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Puis, lorsque des lumières s'allumèrent comme par magie, elle sut où elle se trouvait, et se dit que si elle ne partait pas dans la seconde qui suivait, son plan tomberait définitivement à l'eau. En effet, elle se trouvait au même endroit qu'avant de prendre le vortex. C'est-à-dire le même endroit où l'on l'avait emmenée après l'avoir kidnappée afin de lui soutirer sa magie et ses clés. Cette pièce, si froide, si peu accueillante, lui donnait des frissons d'horreur lorsqu'elle repensait à ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis, elle repensa à Natsu, qui était comme à son habitude venu lui porter secours. Ce même Natsu était mort quelques heures après dans ses bras. Mais ce même Natsu avait quatre jours de moins que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Comment le savait-elle ? Elle venait d'entendre le commentateur du tournoi annoncer que le deuxième jour commençait. Ainsi, Natsu s'apprêtait à participer à l'épreuve « Chariot ».

En quittant l'affreuse pièce, Lucy mit sur elle une cape afin que personne ne la reconnaisse. Puis, incognito, elle se dirigea vers le QG de Fairy Tail afin de se changer et de prendre une douche pour laver les derniers événements. En chemin, elle réfléchit à pourquoi on l'avait ramenée seulement quatre jours en arrière. Cela voulait forcément dire que ce jour-là, quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Elle pensa au sujet un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle arrive devant la bâtisse. Elle entra, alla directement dans sa chambre, ou plutôt la chambre de son « Elle », et se prépara. Elle se vêtit d'une simple tenue noire, et remit par-dessus elle, sa cape. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers l'arène, afin d'assister aux événements du jour, et de comprendre pourquoi on l'avait amenée ici.

La blonde regarda pour la deuxième fois à l'épreuve où Natsu, Gajeel et Sting s'étaient affrontés. Elle rit intérieurement devant la tête de Natsu, affalé sur le dernier wagon du train, en train d'agoniser. Cela lui rappela également l'agonie de son Dragon préféré avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle en lui avouant ses sentiments. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Larme qu'elle sécha instantanément pour qu'on ne la voie pas. Elle vit Natsu et Gajeel se battre pour ne pas être avant-dernier, et écouta attentivement les paroles de son aimé. Ses paroles étaient tellement vraies…

Soudain, elle se rappela l'enlèvement de Wendy à l'infirmerie, grâce à Natsu, puisqu'après l'épreuve, celui-ci y était allé aussi. En effet, elle l'y avait accompagné, afin d'être sure que son compagnon se reposerait. Elle était sure que ce n'était pas Wendy qui était visée mais elle-même. En effet, elle avait passé du temps à l'infirmerie avec Natsu avant de retourner dans l'arène. C'était donc pour cela qu'on l'avait ramenée seulement quatre jours en arrière. Ainsi, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis devant l'infirmerie, pour guetter l'arrivée des gardes. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, puisque quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle vit la force royale arriver dans sa direction. Elle se cacha pour qu'ils ne puissent la voir, et attendit. Elle avait eu raison : les gardes avaient emmené Wendy. Elle les suivit le plus discrètement possible sans se faire repérer.

Cependant, elle avait oublié un détail : la personne qui avait sauvé Wendy, Charuru et Pollyusicka n'était autre que Natsu. Et elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que Natsu allait certainement la reconnaître à son odeur. Surtout que comme une idiote, elle s'était douchée avec son gel douche habituel… Aïe aïe aïe.

En se retournant, elle vit l'objet de ses craintes : le Dragon Slayer venait de se réveiller et courait à toute allure vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les ravisseurs. Elle pria le ciel pour qu'il ne la démasque pas, sinon elle était fichue. Sinon son plan était fichu, et Natsu allait bel et bien mourir, tout comme ses amis de la guilde. Elle vit Natsu mettre les ravisseurs hors d'état de nuire. Puis, un homme arriva. Elle le reconnut tout de suite comme étant celui qui lui avait soutiré sa magie et ses clés. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais elle savait que c'était lui, elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Celui-ci promit que Raventail ferait l'objet d'une enquête par rapport à cet enlèvement, puis remercia Natsu de s'en être occupé. Peu après, Natsu se tourna vers Wendy, Pollyusicka et Charuru, et les invita à rejoindre l'infirmerie. En prenant le chemin de celle-ci, arrivé à hauteur de Lucy, Natsu s'arrêta et se mit à humer l'air. Il sentait une odeur étrange, une odeur qu'il avait déjà sentie auparavant. Il chercha la source de cette odeur, et plus il avançait, plus il se rapprochait de la blonde. Cette dernière avait arrêté de respirer tellement elle était effrayée à l'idée de se faire démasquer.

« Vas-t-en Natsu, vas-t-en je prie… Pensa Lucy. Ne fais pas tout foirer, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas que tu meurs une autre fois… ». Fort heureusement pour elle, Pollyusicka le rappela à l'ordre en lui disant que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il aurait à faire à elle… Ouf, il s'en était fallu de peu. Elle attendit que Natsu soit parti pour sortir de sa cachette et s'en alla dans la direction qu'avait prise son ravisseur. Elle le retrouva sans peine. Il le vit entrer dans une pièce. Elle se colla à la porte pour tenter de percevoir ce qui allait se passer. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir l'ouïe aussi fine que les Dragons Slayer, car cela lui aurait facilité la tâche. Ce qu'elle réussit à entendre la laissa perplexe :

- Nous nous sommes trompés, votre majesté, dit l'horrible personnage responsable des enlèvements.

- Comment ça ? Tonna le roi.

- Nous n'avons pas enlevé la bonne jeune fille, ce n'était pas la Heartfilia, avoua son interlocuteur. De plus, même si l'enlèvement de la mauvaise jeune fille avait réussi, le célèbre mage Salamander les aurait délivrées. Il est bien plus futé que l'on pouvait le croire.

- Il suffit, dit le roi. Nous devons faire revenir Zeref, et nous avons besoin de la constellationniste. Alors allez de ce pas me la chercher ! Hurla sa majesté.

- Oui, comptez sur moi.

Lucy était choquée. Ainsi, le roi avait bien caché son jeu pendant la bataille qui avait fait rage, il était de mèche avec tous ces fanatiques. Elle sentit qu'elle devait à nouveau se cacher, ce qu'elle fit. Elle avait eu raison : son ravisseur sortait à ce moment-là de la pièce où il avait rencontré le roi. Il partit, et la blonde encapuchonnée se mit à le suivre. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse pour éviter le désastre du 7 juillet.

L'homme la conduisit dans la grande salle froide où elle avait été emprisonnée, où Ultear et ses amis s'étaient sacrifiés afin qu'elle retourne dans le passé. Elle frissonna d'horreur, mais se ressaisit vite : elle devait réussir pour ne pas les décevoir. Ainsi, elle surveilla l'homme. Elle l'aperçut en train de pianoter sur une machine. Puis, furieux, il se mit à hurler des choses incohérentes et partit subitement. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, et pensait qu'il était fou. Elle profita de son absence pour s'approcher de la fameuse machine. Elle se rendit compte que c'était celle qui avait servi à la torturer en lui volant sa magie.

Elle continua ses fouilles, jusqu'à trouver un bon nombre d'indices quant à ce qu'elle devait effectuer pour changer le futur. La constellationniste prit ensuite le chemin de la sortie pour trouver une cachette où elle pourrait réfléchir en toute quiétude.

Le lendemain, Lucy décida de retourner sur les lieux du tournoi. C'était le troisième jour, et il y avait la fameuse épreuve du Pandémonium, qu'Erza gagna avec brio. Elle tenta d'observer minutieusement la foule, afin de trouver tous les indices qui pourraient l'aider à reconstituer le puzzle qu'elle s'évertuait à faire. Le combat opposant Luxus et Alexei de Raventail commença alors qu'elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle revit l'illusion créée par Obra, l'un des mages de Raventail participant au tournoi, ainsi que la victoire de Luxus. Elle assista à l'arrestation des cinq mages. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait rien d'intéressant, elle décida de partir.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un avait senti sa présence. Mais pas en tant que Lucy Heartfilia.

Elle revint sur le dernier lieu du futur qu'elle avait quitté, afin de voir si quelque chose avait changé depuis la veille. A peine arrivée sur place, des pas se firent entendre. La jeune femme se cacha tant bien que mal, afin de ne pas être découverte tout en pouvant discerner les nouveaux arrivants. Ainsi ne fut-elle pas surprise de voir son ravisseur aux côtés de Yukino. Celle-ci sortit de sa poche ses clés de constellationniste, et les tendit à l'homme, qui s'empressa de les insérer dans la porte du fond de la pièce. « La porte des douze clés destinée à faire revenir Zeref, se souvint Lucy ». L'homme se dépêcha ensuite de revenir vers Yukino et de la congédier.

Une fois son sous-fifre parti, l'homme se précipita sur la machine, et se remit à pianoter. La blonde fut estomaquée de voir à quoi qu'il commençait déjà à s'emparer de la magie du monde des esprits. Un scénario digne des pires films d'horreur se déroulait devant elle : les esprits étaient sortis des clés, forcés par les assauts de la machine, et celle-ci les dévorait de l'intérieur, forçant les esprits à s'agenouiller, le corps et le visage crispés par la douleur. Horrifiée au plus haut point, Lucy fut contrainte de fermer les yeux. Elle qui aimait tellement ses esprits devait tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle devait tous les protéger, coûte que coûte.

Enfin, comme s'il avait eu sa dose de sadisme, il arrêta et se mit à rire, ce qui eut pour effet de dégoûter un peu plus la constellationniste. Il se rapprocha ensuite des clés et s'adressa à elles :

- Vous allez beaucoup me servir petits esprits de pacotille. Bientôt, j'aurai tous les esprits en ma possession et Zeref reviendra ! Ahahahahahahah, rit-il.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant les clés dans les serrures de la porte magique. C'est alors que Lucy eut une idée : elle allait enlever les clés. Elle ne conclurait pas de pacte avec les esprits non, car elle n'avait pas gagné les clés loyalement, en battant leur maître. Mais elle allait seulement les libérer. Ainsi, elle sortit de sa cachette, tout en s'assurant de ne pas être suivie. Arrivée devant la porte, elle saisit les clés, mais celles-ci refusèrent de bouger d'un poil. « Zut de flûte ! pensa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas les libérer ». Elle tenta alors d'accéder à la machine, car les clés devaient être coincées par un mécanisme relié à elle. Sauf qu'elle ne connaissait rien au fonctionnement d'une quelconque machine. « Cela va compliquer ma tâche, se résigna-t-elle… Mais j'y arriverai. Il va falloir que je me trouve des alliés qui croiront à mon histoire ». Dépitée, elle regagna son antre, où elle passa la nuit.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit comme la veille à l'arène. Elle assista alors à la naissance de l'équipe unique de Fairy Tail, composée de Natsu, Grey, Erza, Gajeel et Luxus. C'était une équipe de choc, bien remontée après la guide des Tigres, vu ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elle frissonna en repensant au combat perdu d'avance contre Minerva. Cependant, elle avait tout essayé, mais la mage adverse lui avait honteusement volé ses clés, et la constellationniste s'était retrouvée démunie. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas abandonné, voulant se battre pour la guilde. Mais Minerva s'était révélée bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait, et Lucy avait failli mourir. Elle se souvint alors que la personne qui avait arrêté le match n'était autre que son ravisseur, celui-là même qui avait maltraité les esprits de Yukino la veille.

Le premier match opposant les Tigres et les Fées commença, et ce furent Natsu et Gajeel qui se présentèrent face aux deux Dragons Slayer de Sabertooth. Le match fut violent. Et alors que les Tigres sortaient le grand jeu, les Fées arrêtaient leurs attaques avait une facilité déconcertante. Décidant de se débrouiller seul, Natsu envoya Gajeel valdinguer dans un wagon surgi de nulle part qui partit dans les souterrains.

Puis le mage de feu s'occupa de ses adversaires. Grâce à Ultear, il faisait partie des mages dont la seconde origine de magie avait été débloquée, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour mettre ses adversaires au tapis. Seul contre les Tigres, il arriva à les surpasser assez facilement. Sting et Rogue étaient à terre, laissés comme morts par Natsu. Lucy, en voyant l'air victorieux qu'affichait l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle devait le sauver, après tout, il venait de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle en la vengeant.

Complètement bouleversée d'avoir assisté au spectacle, la mage aux clés partit de l'arène. Mais cette fois-ci, la personne qui avait senti sa présence la poursuivit dans les rues de Crocus, jusqu'à la rattraper. Il la saisit par le bras, et là ce fut le choc : elle se retrouva face à Mystogan, et ce dernier se retrouva face à elle, alors qu'il la croyait à l'infirmerie.

- Que… ? C'est impossible… Murmura-t-il les yeux exorbités.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, suis-moi, répondit-elle.

Elle l'entraîna dans son antre, situé à deux rues de là où ils se trouvaient. Arrivés à destination, elle se dévêtit de sa cape, et lui intima de se mettre à l'aise.

- Comment se fait-il que je sente l'énergie de Zeref en toi ? Demanda Gérard. Et n'es-tu pas censée te trouver à l'infirmerie ?

- Je ne suis pas la Lucy que tu connais Gérard. Mais assieds-toi, je vais tout te conter.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien installés, elle entama son récit.

- Je viens du futur. Mais pas d'un futur lointain.

- Comment… ?

- Ultear, le coupa-t-elle. Elle m'a renvoyée dans le passé pour que je change le futur. Mais laisse-moi donc te raconter. Après notre victoire d'aujourd'hui, nous pensions tous être capables de gagner le tournoi. Mais des événements survinrent, des événements que nous ne pouvions pas prévoir.

Elle fit une pause, sentant que les larmes commençaient à monter au souvenir de tous ses compagnons morts. Sentant la détresse de son amie, Gérard posa main sur son épaule et l'encouragea à continuer.

- Le sixième jour, le sept juillet, alors que nous nous apprêtions à finir ce que nous avions commencé, c'est-à-dire à redevenir les numéros un de Fiore, nous… Nous avons été attaqués. La force royale était derrière tout ça. Le chef de la force royale, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Mais c'est la personne qui a arrêté l'épreuve lorsque Minerva a voulu me tuer, avoua-t-elle à un Gérard complètement obnubilé par son histoire. Le roi est de mèche avec eux. Ils m'ont capturée, ils m'ont amenée dans une pièce pour me soutirer mes clés et tuer mes esprits en leur prenant leurs pouvoirs.

Les derniers mots de la blonde s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

- Prends ton temps, indiqua Gérard soucieux d'en apprendre plus.

- Natsu… Il est venu me sauver. Mais c'était trop tard. Grâce à mes pouvoirs combinés à ceux de mes esprits, ils ont réussi à faire revenir Zeref. Et il y a eu une guerre… Il y a eu des morts, pleura-t-elle.

- Erza, murmura tout de suite Gérard.

- Ce fut l'une des dernières survivantes, juste avant qu'Ultear me renvoie dans le passé. Nous n'étions plus qu'une poignée. Tu es resté avec Erza jusqu'au bout. Vous m'avez aidée à revenir pour changer le futur. Ils sont tous morts. Même Natsu… Il… Il… Il est mort dans mes bras…

Gérard n'en revenait pas. Comment cela avait pu arriver ?

- As-tu réussi à déjouer leurs plans ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse, mais je ne sais pas comment, et seule je n'y arriverai pas, lui avoua-t-elle les yeux baissés.

- Nous t'aiderons, affirma Gérard. Ultear, Meldy et moi-même, nous t'aiderons.

- N'ébruite pas mon retour, s'il te plaît, intima Lucy. Mais votre aide sera la bienvenue. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la pièce où ils m'ont emmenée. D'ailleurs, Yukino, la deuxième constellationniste, est de leur côté, elle a offert sur un plateau d'argent ses esprits, et je les ai vus souffrir…

- Mais tu ne sais pas…

- Comment les libérer, finit-elle. Viens.

Elle remit sa cape et emmena Gérard dans la pièce secrète du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la pièce était déserte. Elle lui montra alors la porte des douze clés, et lui expliqua à quoi elle servait. Autant horrifié que son amie, Gérard la suivit lorsqu'elle lui montra la fameuse machine.

- Je sais à quoi elle sert, elle puise la magie des clés et des constellationnistes, j'en ai fait les frais, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais je ne sais pas comment libérer les esprits. Car si nous arrivons à enlever ces clés de la porte, ils ne pourront pas faire revenir Zeref. J'ai assisté à la première extraction de magie, et il ne l'a finie.

- D'accord. Je vais essayer de faire venir Ultear et Meldy ici, elles auront peut-être une solution, réfléchit-il sur le même ton que Lucy.

- Oui, mais soyez prudent. Partons maintenant.

Une fois sortis et en sécurité, ils se séparèrent en convenant d'un lieu et d'une heure de rendez-vous pour s'échanger leurs trouvailles. Lucy regagna son logis du moment, pour se reposer, et réfléchir à tous les événements récents. Une fois douchée et rassasiée, elle se coucha. A force de réflexions, elle s'endormit, emmenée dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se souvint de leur journée piscine. Et aussi de la catastrophe nommée Natsu, qui avait valu des réparations aux frais de Fairy Tail, et au grand damne de Makarov et Mavis. Elle se dirigea vers l'arène, espérant trouver d'autres indices. Elle aperçut des gradins détruits. « Ah oui, d'après Gérard, c'est l'œuvre du maître de Sabertooth… se souvint-elle ». Discrète, elle s'enfonça dans les entrailles du bâtiment, à la recherche du moindre détail lui permettant de mener à bien sa mission. Elle arriva jusqu'au cimetière des Dragons, et se rappela de leur entrevue avec l'âme du Dragon, appelée par Wendy, ainsi que la survenue de son ravisseur, qui l'avait faite prisonnière sous les yeux de ses compagnons.

Elle se rendit au rendez-vous prévu la veille avec Gérard, et que ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver avec lui Ultear et Meldy. Les deux jeunes femmes furent mitigées en la voyant : elles étaient heureuses de la voir, mais en même temps, elles étaient tristes après ce que leur camarade leur avait raconté. Elles prirent néanmoins la blonde dans leurs bras et lui promirent de l'aider à accomplir sa mission. Cet accueil mit du baume au cœur meurtri de la jeune femme.

Les quatre compères se mirent ensuite en route : ils devaient libérer les esprits et sauver Fiore, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Gérard avait amené les deux amies dans la pièce que lui avait montrée Lucy, et Ultear avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de libérer les prisonniers de la porte. Ainsi, ils s'y rendirent, et entreprirent de faire échouer le plan machiavélique de la force royale. Ultear, ayant été le chef des sept frères d'armes du Purgatoire, avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de machines destinées à faire revenir Zeref. C'est avec simplicité qu'elle la désamorça, et Lucy s'empara alors des clés. Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce, non sans avoir saboté le matériel de la pièce, afin de leur donner plus de temps.

Dès qu'ils furent revenus chez Lucy, cette dernière fit appel à l'un des esprits récemment libéré. C'était l'esprit de la balance.

- Nous vous remercions de nous avoir libérés, s'agenouilla l'esprit.

- Relève-toi, je ne suis pas ton maître, et même si je l'étais, nous sommes amis, affirma Lucy, quelque peu gênée par le comportement de l'esprit.

- Notre contrat avec Yukino a été rompu au moment où elle nous a donnés à notre bourreau, expliqua l'esprit. Ainsi, toi, Lucy Heartfilia, tu seras notre nouveau maître si tu le désires.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé Libra, notre temps nous est compté, indiqua la mage.

- Vous venez du futur, et votre cause et noble. Vous pouvez invoquer vos esprits sans que l'autre « vous » ne soit au courant, parole du Roi des Esprits.

- Tu as des contacts hauts placés chez les esprits, dis donc, ironisa Ultear, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres.

- Vraiment ? Cela nous facilitera la tâche, je t'en remercie. Tu peux rentrer te reposer, tu vas en avoir besoin, lui dit la blonde.

- Merci, à bientôt.

Et l'esprit disparut. « Je peux donc invoquer Crux, réfléchit la mage aux clés ».

- Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits, viens à moi Crux !

- Que puis-je faire pour vous… Fit l'esprit, somnolant, avant de s'endormir.

- NE T'ENDORS PAS QUAND JE T'APPELLE !

- Pratique l'esprit, rigolèrent les trois amis de la constellationniste.

Elle leur tira la langue, et entreprit de réveiller l'esprit endormi. Une fois qu'elle l'eut réveillé, elle lui demanda tous les renseignements nécessaires au succès de leur mission. L'esprit lui indiqua ce qu'il restait à faire, et s'évapora, sous l'œil incrédule des quatre mages. Puis, ils mirent en œuvre ce que Crux leur avait conseillé, avant d'aller se reposer pour être prêts pour le jour J. Mais la constellationniste ne trouva pas le sommeil, bien trop préoccupée. Elle ne cessait de penser aux morts qu'il y avait eus, notamment à Natsu. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre une autre fois. Tout comme ses amis. Elle se rendit compte du poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Elle avait peur, très peur. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de son aimé sur l'île Tenrou, lors du combat final contre Hadès. La peur ne fait que montrer les limites de soi, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on sait ce qui nous fait peur qu'on peut faire en sorte de la dépasser. Ce souvenir la réconforta quelque peu, et elle réussit à trouver le sommeil. Mais sa nuit fut de courte durée, Gérard, Meldy et Ultear venant la réveiller trois heures plus tard.

Ils se dirigèrent, le pas lourd, vers l'arène, et attendirent. La Lucy du présent s'était fait capturer, mais sa magie, ainsi que celle de ses esprits, n'avait pas été absorbée par la machine, celle-ci étant cassée. Ainsi, cela laissait du temps, certes peu, mais du temps pour les mages. Ils entreprirent de libérer la Lucy du présent, mais il fallait être discret et méthodique, car elle était surveillée. Ils purent donc toutes les précautions grâce à Gérard, qui avait appris récemment la magie de Mystogan. Ils purent donc endormirent tous ceux présents dans l'enceinte, sans être remarqués d'une quelconque manière. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et libérèrent la constellationniste, ainsi que ses clés. Puis, ils s'échappèrent à vitesse grand V pour ne pas être surpris lors du réveil de la force royale.

Soudain, la constellationniste, préalablement installée sur le dos de Gérard, se réveilla. Pensant qu'elle avait été enlevée par de parfaits inconnus, vu que les quatre mages étaient encapuchonnés elle ne pouvait les reconnaître, elle tenta, en vain de sortir de l'emprise des bras de Gérard. Mais celui-ci avait une forte poigne, et la constellationniste ne pouvait rivaliser. Fort heureusement pour les quatre comparses, ils venaient d'arriver à la plaque de la mage aux clés du futur.

- Je veux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée ! Hurla la constellationniste, encore vaguement endormie.

- Calme-toi Lucy, intima Ultear en enlevant sa cape. Ce n'est que nous, et nous t'avons délivrée.

- Ul… Ultear ? S'étonna Lucy. Mais, comment ?

- C'est grâce à toi en quelque sorte que nous t'avons retrouvée, dit Meldy.

- Hein ?

La Lucy du futur enleva alors sa cape. Les deux constellationnistes se dévisagèrent, avant que celle du présent ne se mette à hurler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mauvaise blague ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, je sais que cela peut te paraître impossible, mais pourtant je suis bel et bien toi, avec seulement trois jours de plus.

Et elle lui conta tout. La Lucy du présent, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'ahurissement, ne pouvait imaginer qu'un tel désastre puisse s'abattre sur Fairy Tail. Pire encore, sur Natsu. Sur _son_ Natsu.

- Ainsi, je suis revenue ici pour changer le futur et éviter qu'une telle catastrophe ait lieu, finit la blonde la plus vieille.

- Oh mon Dieu, ne put que dire sa « jumelle ». Et maintenant ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Attendre. Nous avons déjà déjoué pas mal de leurs projets, notamment en délivrant les esprits que Yukino a gracieusement offerts à ton agresseur, et en te délivrant toi. Nous avons, de plus, anéanti leur machine, expliqua assez fièrement Ultear.

- Et aussi, cette nuit je suis allé m'assurer que les prisons ne s'ouvriront pas afin de laisser sortir la plupart des ennemis, informa Gérard. Les pouvoirs de Mystogan sont vraiment étonnants.

- Vas-tu rester longtemps ? Demanda la jeune constellationniste.

- Je disparaîtrai lorsque ma mission sera terminée, d'après ce qu'Ultear m'avait expliqué avant mon passage dans le vortex.

- Donc, si tu es encore là…

- C'est qu'il me reste quelque chose à changer, finit la Lucy du futur.

- Mais du coup, ils vont partir à ma recherche à la guilde ! S'alarma la vraie blonde.

- Oups, on avait oublié ce détail, gloussa Meldy en se grattant la tête.

Ils se mirent donc à réfléchir à un plan, avant que ceux de la guilde ne se mettent à ma chercher. Soudain, Ultear eut une idée.

- Tu n'as pas partir en courant, là. Et une fois arrivée à la guilde, tu leur dis que tu t'es échappée !

- … Bonne idée ! Approuva la Lucy du futur après un moment d'hésitation.

- Par contre, avant de partir, j'aimerai te parler, euh, Lucy, fit son homonyme.

- Bien sûr, lui accorda son interlocutrice.

Elles s'éloignèrent quelque peu, et observèrent, d'abord en silence, le magnifique coucher de soleil qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Quand enfin, la Lucy du futur brisa le silence.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Je… Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, pour toi…

- …, soupira-t-elle. Natsu est mort dans mes bras. Alors que, comme toi maintenant, j'éprouvais de forts sentiments pour lui. Je l'aime toujours autant d'ailleurs. C'est pour lui sauver la vie que je le fais, même si je le fais aussi pour nos amis.

- Il… Il est vraiment mort ?

- Oui. Il a succombé à toutes les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées, et il était à court de magie. Quant à Wendy… Elle ne pouvait le soigner, étant décédée elle aussi, répondit la plus âgée des deux blondes, la larme à l'œil.

- Cela n'a pas dû être facile à vivre, du tout. Merci.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

- Tu as eu le courage de revenir dans le passé, pour lui sauver la vie, et tu es la mieux placée pour savoir ce que je ressens pour cette tête-à-flamme débile.

- Oui je le sais. C'est pourquoi je ne te donnerai qu'un seul conseil : profite de chaque moment avec lui, comme si c'était le dernier et avoue-lui tes sentiments.

- Mais je…

- Tu devrais y aller, connaissant Natsu, il ne tardera pas à se mettre à ta recherche.

Puis, la plus âgée revint vers les autres mages, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu' « elle-même » suivrait son conseil. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était partie en courant, non sans avoir remercié une dernière fois ses amis de l'avoir libérée. Une fois partie, la Lucy du futur demanda aux trois mages restant s'ils pouvaient vérifier que tout ait été fait comme il faut, afin d'éviter une quelconque erreur pouvant faire échouer sa mission. Ses amis acquiescèrent, et ils se rendirent à quatre dans la salle de torture… Arrivés sur place, ils trouvèrent Arcadios, le ravisseur de Lucy. La constellationniste du futur intima à ses amis de rester dans l'ombre, et elle demanda à Gérard de se tenir prêt à endormir tout le monde, sauf eux, à son signal.

La constellationniste s'approcha à pas de loup du chef de la garde royale. Arrivée à mi-chemin, son ennemi sentit sa présence. Il le va les yeux vers elle, et n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle lui fonça dessus, en lui transperçant le cœur avec un poignard.

- La vraie Lucy n'aura pas à s'en faire, elle ne sera jamais incriminée, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, de vive voix, elle dit à son ennemi :

- C'est pour tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de vous, qui ont souffert à cause vous… Allez au diable !

Enfin, il rendit l'âme. Quand elle le lâcha, elle entendit des pas venant dans sa direction. La garde royale. Qui s'écroula quelques secondes plus tard, grâce au sort de Gérard.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, prévint-il.

- Alors sortez. Je dois m'assurer de votre avenir, une dernière fois.

Elle courut vers la porte des douze clés, et enfonça un bâton de dynamite, qu'elle enclencha, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de ses amis. Lorsque l'explosion retentit, les mages étaient déjà loin. Quant à Lucy, elle ne serait jamais inquiétée pour le meurtre d'Arcadios, celui-ci ayant disparu dans les flammes, et l'essence magique de la Lucy du futur étant identique à celle de Zeref.

De son côté, la Lucy Heartfilia de cette époque courait à en perdre haleine vers le QG de sa guilde. Pendant le trajet, les paroles de son « elle » lui revenaient sans cesse. _Profite de chaque moment avec lui, comme si c'était le dernier et avoue-lui tes sentiments_. « Et s'il me rejette ? Elle est bien gentille, mais c'est mon ami… Je ne veux pas le perdre, s'indigna-t-elle mentalement ».

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la guilde et qu'elle poussa la porte pour entrer, elle entra en collision avec une touffe rose : Natsu. En effet, il était en tête de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, prêt à défoncer n'importe qui se hissant sur leur passage. Quand il se retrouva en face de celle qu'il allait chercher, il l'enlaça si fort qu'elle eut du mal à respirer. « Mais c'est si bon, se prit-elle à penser ».

- Lucy ! Nous croyions que tu avais été enlevée ? Fit Erza, surprise de trouver son amie ici.

- Je me suis échappée, réussit à articuler la blonde, toujours prisonnière des bras de Natsu.

- Natsu, lâche-là, qu'elle puisse s'exprimer, ordonna l'effrayante Titania.

- Aye ! Répondit-il, non sans avoir humé une dernière fois les cheveux de la mage.

Lucy entreprit, à la demande de toute la guilde, son long récit sur le pourquoi du comment on l'avait kidnappée. Elle inventa une grande partie de l'histoire, ne pouvant révéler la présence de l'autre Lucy, et l'aide de Crime sorcière. Tous la crurent, et se mirent à faire la fête car leur amie était revenue saine et sauve. Une énième bagarre débuta lorsque, par inadvertance, Wendy trébucha sur un tabouret, qui s'envola jusque sur la tête d'Elfman. La pauvre Wendy étant tombée à terre, Elfman crut que le tabouret venait de Grey, qui enchaîna avec une attaque de glace touchant Natsu, qui rameuta Gajeel en le traitant de mauviette, qui… Bref, ça a encore fait des chocapics.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy était allée au bar, avec ses amies, et commanda au barman, un peu effrayé il faut dire par la bagarre, sa boisson préférée. Alors que ses amies s'apprêtaient à la questionner, les paroles de la Lucy du futur revinrent une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Elle prit alors les choses en mains. Une fois sa boisson finie, elle se leva, prit son courage à deux mains, en le sermonnant lorsqu'il tenta de s'enfuir, et s'en alla vers son aimé.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraîna dehors, sous le regard ahuri des membres de la guilde ne participant pas à la bagarre.

Dehors, Lucy emmena Natsu dans un des nombreux parcs de Crocus, où elle le fit asseoir.

- Mais Luce, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? J'allais foutre la pâtée à ce fichu caleçon sur…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Lucy avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'attendant à ce que le mage de feu la repousse et lui demande si elle était tombée sur la tête, la jeune femme tenta de s'éloigner. Mais en vain. Natsu ne le voulait pas. Il approfondit le baiser, cherchant sans cesse les lèvres de sa blonde. Puis, tendrement, il relâcha la pression sur les lèvres de la constellationniste, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici, alors ça me va, lui dit-il, les joues en feu.

- Natsu, murmura-t-elle… Je…

- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie lorsque tu t'es faire enlever et que je n'ai rien pu faire, avoua-t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Tu es chère à mon cœur.

- Toi aussi Natsu.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, sous le regard amusé de quatre mages, qui avaient tout suivi depuis le début, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre eux disparaisse. Sa mission étant accomplie jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

- Moi aussi je t'ai sauvé, Natsu… Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, je l'avais écrit il y a quelques moi, au moment où certains scans sont sortis, avant qu'on sache que c'était Lucy sous la cape. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) A bientôt pour le prochain !_


End file.
